Kōichi Ueda
is a Japanese actor. He is a graduate of Tokyo Metropolitan Igusa High School. He has appeared in roles in 12 consecutive Godzilla movies. He is currently represented by Imai Office. Profile * Name: * Birth date: April 2, 1941 * Birthplace: Itabashi, Tokyo, Japan * Height: 5' 7¾" (172cm) Filmography * 1978 Panic in High School ... Yamauchi * 1982 Kyabare Nikki * 1984 Scanty Doll: Nugitate no Kaori ... Muramatsu * 1984-04-20 Woman Who Wets Her Fingers ... Aida * 1984-07-27 OL yuri-zoku 19-sai ... Goro Yumioka * 1984-12-08 Yawahada iro kurabe * 1985 I'm All Yours ... Ta-san * 1985-03-23 Wives' Rape Mansion * 1986-07-12 Mischievous Lolita: Attacking the Virgin from Behind ... Boss * 1987 Hahako Kankin: Mesu ... Toshiharu Kobayashi * 1987 Goodbye to the Girls ... Yakuza * 1988 A Taxing Woman 2 ... Nekoda * 1988 The Yen Family ... Manager * 1988-05-28 Love game wa owaranai * 1989 Afternoon When Flowers Fell * 1989-12-16 Godzilla vs. Biollante ... General Hyodo * 1990 Gattubi: Bokura wa Kono Natsu Nekutai wo Suru ... Ohara * 1990 The Cherry Orchard ... Sakaguchi * 1989-04-08 Gokudō no onna-tachi: San-daime anego ... Kanichi Kojima * 1991 Rainbow Kids ... Wakayama TV Chief Broadcaster * 1991 Gentle 12 ... Juror no. 3 * 1991-12-14 Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah ... Ikehata, the mad old soldier * 1992 The Strange Tale of Oyuki ... Middle aged man * 1992 About Love, Tokyo ... Sushi chef * 1992 Minbo no Onna * 1993 The Last Dance ... Anesthetist * 1993 Ahiru no Uta ga Kikoete Kuru yo ... Yamanashi-Ya no shujin * 1993 Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla ... General Hyodo * 1992-12-12 Godzilla vs. Mothra ... Marutomo Employee * 1994 Uneasy Encounters ... Man of bar * 1994 It's a Summer Vacation Everyday ... Uno * 1994 Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla ... Deputy Commander Hyodo * 1995 Heisei Musekinin-ikka: Tokyo Deluxe ... Yoshida * 1995 Voyeurs, Inc. ... Reika's father * 1995 Himeyuri Memorial Tower ... Soldier * 1995 A Last Note ... Chief Police * 1995 Sayonara Nippon! * 1995 Godzilla vs. Destroyer ... Night watchman at aquarium * 1996 Shall We Dance? ... Torakichi Kumada * 1996 Village of Dreams ... Iwata, Principal * 1996 Waga Kokoro no Ginga Tetsudo: Miyazawa Kenji Monogatari ... New schoolmaster * 1997 Gimu to Engi ... Masuda * 1997 The Eel ... Detective * 1997 Abduction ... Harada, newspaperman * 1997 Lie lie Lie ... Yocchan * 1998 June Bride * 1998 Mothra 3: King Ghidora Attacks ... Kocho * 1999 Adrenaline Drive * 1999 One Summer's Day ... Shrine priest * 1999 Godzilla 2000: Millennium ... Military Man * 2000 Pyrokinesis ... Riot Policeman * 2000 School Day of the Dead ... Detective Ushio Tsukuda * 2000 By Player * 2000 'Kurenai no Kenju' yo Eien ni ... Noburo Fujiki * 2000-12-16 Godzilla vs. Megaguirus ... Government Official? * 2001 Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack ... Village headman * 2002 Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla ... Dobashi * 2003 Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. ... General Dobashi * 2003 Saru * 2004 Godzilla: Final Wars ... Original Goten Deputy Captain * 2004 OLDK. * 2005 Tanaka Hiroshi no Subete * 2005 The Milkwoman ... Masao Minagawa * 2005 Takeshis' * 2006 Kaseifu ha Mita! 24 ... Chokichi Kato * 2006 Starfish Hotel * 2006 The Vanished * 2006 Trick: The Movie 2 ... Shuhei Saeki * 2006 Hanada Shonen-shi ... Tokujiro Hanada External Links * * * Koichi Ueda at Japanese Wikipedia Category:1941 Births Category:Actor